Forever In Love
by Psycogirl911
Summary: cont Forever In The Night; Not only does, young Sakura forcibly become his mate, but she's also expected to have an heir in a year!
1. Prologue

Prolouge

.

.

.

.

It's been a year and a half since Sasuke locked himself in that cell. A year and a half, of having to fight the constant battle with both his mind and his body, a year and a half of worrying constantly about Sakura, and in that year and a half all hell has broken loose.

Though the doors of the cell are virtually sound proof, Sasuke could since when it happened. He knew something was about to change. So he wasn't completely surprised when the doors busted free, and the magic barrier dissipated from site. He wasn't surprised to find Karin blood soaked and crying. He wasn't surprised when he was rushed to an infirmary for starvation.

What surprised Sasuke the most was that he was alone. He was now king, and Sakura wasn't going to be safe.

.

.

.

In short time after finding out from the fates that Sasuke imprisoned himself, Itachi had deemed himself next in line. Which was entirely true, if he hadn't tried to kill (or Rape) his brothers mate. He however, knew that he was still in his father's good grace seeing as he wasn't imprisoned. Itachi began to do tasks for his father trying to impress him, and show he was worth of the throne. So when the day came for the new king to be crowned Itachi dressed to impress in his best clothes and fully knew he would be crowned.

When King Fugaku stepped up and scanned the crowd, however Itachi knew something was wrong. His father was looking for someone. Itachi knew all too well who that someone was. Sasuke. His father thinks that Sasuke ran away, but deep down inside Itachi knew Fugaku hoped he would return today. His father's face twisted into an annoyed look.

"There will be no crowning today." He simply stated and walked off the stage. Itachi's eyes widened. No! No, no, no, no, no! He had done everything perfectly! He had been the good little boy! He was fucking first born! He deserved the crown not Sasuke!

In a fit of rage Itachi busted out of the coronation chamber, he ran to his room and found his trusty kusanagi. He ran to his parents bedchamber and slew them both. When the guards ran in, he jumped out the window.

He would make sure his brother would never live in happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

College, the studies, the boys, and the parties; that's what Sakura's life consisted of right now, hers and her roommate Hinata's anyway. When Sakura had first been accepted into the University of Konaha she was very happy, and as she had walked through the gates and stared at the enormous castle like structure she was so amazed. She walked into her huge dorm room and meet Hinata. Though in some part of her mind she recognized her, she looked an awful lot like the girl from one of her dreams, except that girl had shorter hair, and Hinata's was way longer. They could be twins.

Her dreams are really what got to her though. She was on sleeping medication to help rid herself of them. Of him. She didn't know why she felt so heartbroken and upset when she woke up after one. Hell she didn't even know if the dude existed. All she knew was she couldn't get those dark eyes and beautiful smirk out of her head.

.

.

.

.

A/N The first chapter will be up this weekend. I have prom to attend so it'll probably on Sunday. I love you all and let me know what you think. Yay, Nay? Should I tell more things that have happened? Add more Sasuke POV? Let me know k? Oh, and Review ;)


	2. What Goes Bump In The Night?

**A/N Thank you all so much ^3^ If you're a tad bit confused everything will be cleared up soon I promise. The first two chapters will be in Sakura's POV. Now without further adieu here is the first chapter of **_**Forever In Love.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What Goes Bump In The Night?**_

.

.

.

"_Man doeth this and doeth that from the good or evil of his heart; but he knows not to what end his sense doth prompt him; for when he strikes he is blind to where the blow shall fall, nor can he count the airy threads that weave the web of circumstance. Good and evil, love and hate, night and day, sweet and bitter, man and woman, heaven above and the earth beneath-all those things are needful, one to the other, and who knows the end of each?" _

― _H. Rider Haggard_

.

.

.

.

_Well this is awkward._ I thought as I went to open my room, but stopped when I listened. I could hear moaning, and a bed shaking. Hinata's never had someone over. Let alone have them over to have sex. Now I'm standing here in the middle of our crowded co-ed dorm in only a towel. _Hinata you owe me so much._ I could practically feel the wholes being burned into my skin from all the men.

In the last six months after I turned 18 my body has filled out as if by magic. I now had a perfectly perky ass, and as the boy in chemistry states one hell of a rack. I went from wearing a 32 B one day to jumping up to a 38 D, how the hell does that happen? My mom jokes around saying I must have seduced the devil or something.

The door to my dorm finally opened and out popped a blond haired boy with really blue eyes. He went 50 shades of pink when he saw me standing there in only a towel. _Really? You just got done fucking my best friend. _I had to give it to Hinata though, she sure as has great taste. This boy looked like a model, with his perfect muscular build and tanned skin. The only thing that was off was the scar like whiskers. He laughed nervously then ran his hand into his hair. He looked quite shocked to see me.

"Ummm…. You must be Sakura. Hinata's told me all about you. I'm Naruto her…. Uhh, boyfriend." The boy stated with a blush. Someone came up behind him, of course Hinata; she looked confused as to why he was still in the doorway. As soon as she saw me though, that confusion changed to utter embarrassment, then she saw that I was only in a towel and beat the dude, Naruto, out as her faced turned so red I thought she would blow up.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura and I'd very much like to get into my room now." I stated a little harsher than I intended. I stepped past the gapping boy and into the room. Hinata just shook her head with a laugh grabbed her purse and pushed an utterly shocked looking Naruto out the dorm. They both left. Finally the dorm was all to myself. In retrospect though, our dorm wasn't really a dorm. It was more like a small apartment. With a rather convenient kitchenette, two separate bedrooms, a walk in bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and a large shower. We have a small living room area with a 64 inch flat screen T.V. Yeah, we got it good.

I normally would have showered in our room, but the hot water heater was out so I had to use the co-ed one down the hall. Not that I was self-conscious or anything. After I got done with my mussing about the apartment, I got dressed and decided to order pizza. As I waited for it to be delivered I contemplated whether or not I should sit on the couch, which I found was used as a bed during Hinata's sexual escapade, and study or watch a movie. Study. I sat down on the couch and opened up one of my many textbooks to a particular page. I drifted off into another one of my too real dreams.

.

.

.

_-Sakura's 'dreams'-_

_**A red head's face came into view. My dreams always seem to real like evens….**_

_"It is the first time I have ever seen a human woman with such beauty. Please May I?" He didn't wait for me to say yes or not he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me towards him. He then reached up and pulled on my hair. "I do not like this. This long hair. You would look much more doll like if it were short." He then took out a knife and slit it through my long mane of hair._

_I screamed._

_._

_._

_"I came to take you back with me" he said with total seriousness._

_**It was him! The boy that always plagued my mind who was this man?**_

_"Shut up SAI! Sakura I said come here and get away from that thing!" Sasori shouted and went to reach for me._

_"Don't fucking touch her. " a venomous voice called out. I turned to look at __**him**__ only to see him shaking with rage. What caught my attention though was that he was holding back. Why?_

_._

_._

_"SAKURA!" he called to me. "Please come with me."_

_**Why do I feel so torn, and my heart ache's….**_

_._

_._

_"Please…" he begged… "please…. I promise I won't touch you, just….. don't leave me."_

_._

_._

_"Trust me…." He said…._

_**I feel my heart race.**_

_._

_._

_"Hey STOP THAT!" I chastised him and before I knew it I was in front of him slapping his hands away from his hair, and fixing it…._

_._

_._

_"You…." He said and looked down. Me? Me what? "Do you realize how frustrating you are."_

_._

_._

_"If people believed that I only wanted you as a means to become king you wouldn't have been in danger. If you believed yourself completely lost and had hatred towards me I wouldn't….. I wouldn't..." he stopped and then tears began to fall from his face. "I wouldn't harbor these feelings towards you."_

_._

_._

_**My heart began to race. I knew it, I was in love with this boy. A dream. A horrible twist of love. **_

_._

_._

"_I love you," He whispered, into my sleeping form "now forget about me…."_

_**Forget about me**_

_**Forget about**_

_**Me?**_

_**Forget?**_

_**A name kept popping into my head.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

_**SASUKE!**_

_-end of Dream-_

"SASUKE!" my eyes shot open and I shot up from my sleeping position on the bed. Taking in several big gulps of air, it took me a moment to realize I wasn't alone. Hinata was staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"How do you know that name….?" she asked and rushed over to me. Her hands on both sides of my shoulders; Hinata was always there for me when I woke up screaming. She always tried to calm me down, but this is the first time she ever asked me anything.

"What do you mean? Do you know someone with that name?!" I began to picture his beautiful face. My heart began to race, and I swear I saw Hinata's eyes zoom in on it. She bit her lip and looked really nervous.

"No, I do not know anyone by that name." she stated with a look in her eyes. She's hiding something from me. I was about to ask when the smell of pizza caught my attention. My stomach gurgled and I ran over to the box.

The TV began to spout some story about a red colored moon coming in less than a week. Hinata's eyes widened, and she whispered something about the blood moon coming again. Then she glanced back at me. I pretended I didn't notice.

"So Hinata, when were you planning on telling your best friend here about you little boy toy?" I said to her with a wink. She visibly tensed and got a glazed over look to her eyes.

"He's not just my boyfriend, he's my everything." She said with a smile and I could practically feel the love radiating off of her.

"So what's he like in bed?" I said again with another wink and watch her go bright red, she was about to elude my question I could tell. "Oh, come on Hinata, one of us is at least having sex come on give me some details! You know how, I have such bad luck when it comes to that area of expertise…" I said with a pout. She laughed and was about to open her mouth. When a loud growl emitted throughout the corridor.

"What was that?" I asked Hinata stiffened

"We have to get out now!" just as she said that the door to our room burst open and a giant beast came in and its big yellowie eyes were looking straight at us. Hinata grabbed my hand and took of towards our balcony window. The beast hot on our tails.

"Hinata what the hell is that!?" I shouted only to have her yank me harder. As she turned around her normal white grey eyes held no pupil and had wrinkles all around them. Something moved as if by magic at the creature. Out of know where Naruto appeared. He looked at me and Hinata then turned to the giant monster. He began to glow red and grew nine tails.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you come into my mate's room and try to attack my fucking friend!" Naruto shouted as he whipped a clawed hand out at the creature making it shout out and howl in pain. I heard the distant sound of sirens and knew cops were on the way.

"Fuck" Naruto hissed as he side stepped a strike the giant beast had dealt towards him. He jumped up back towards me and Hinata tails wiping around. He slung out a clawed hand once more but this time fire came out of it. _WHAT THE HELL? _I was in complete shock, the beast let out a final howl of pain and then disintegrated into the air. I heard Hinata let out a huge amount of air, and somehow the room that had been filled with smoke was now completely clear.

The cops came bursting through the door and a bright light shone through. Next thing I know Naruto and Hinata are sitting on the couch. I'm still in place and the cops are looking around dumbfounded.

"Excuse me, is everything all right in here? A couple of raving college kids said that a giant animal had come in here and they heard screaming." One of the officers stated Naruto laughed and Hinata giggled.

"You know how college students are Sir it was probably some initiation stuff for a fraternity." Naruto stated and eyed me. The cop looked my way.

"Is everything alright Ma'am? You look like you've seen a ghost." The officer stepped forward eyes narrowed at Naruto, who in turned shrugged his shoulders.

"I- I- I…" I began to stutter. Everyone was watching me. Naruto, Hinata, and all the cops, it was even more nerve racking. "I saw a spider," I laughed nervously, "and then you guys barged in it startled me really" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

The cops seemed less than satisfied with my answer, but slowly accepted it. They left shortly after that with one last lingering look. I swiftly ran to the other side of the room and grabbed my keys. Both Naruto and Hinata started to stand, but I was already out the door.

"Wait, Sakura!" I heard Naruto yell and could practically hear him as he stomped after me. I took off running faster than I ever have before. I made it to the elevator and kept pressing buttons. Naruto was almost to the door, and he was moving faster than humanly possible. Thankfully the doors shut in his face.

"Fuck! Hinata take the stairs!" I heard him shout. As soon as I reached the lobby of the dorms I took off again and bumped straight into a brick wall. _Wait there's no walls in the middle of the walk way._ The most glorious scent came across my nose as I breathed in the heady combination of woods, and deep citrus. It smelt so utterly familiar.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto shout. I had yet to look up from the chest in which I was staring at. I felt like I knew this chest. Still refusing to look at the boy I side stepped him yelling a small 'Sorry, I gotta go' and took off again. This time though, Naruto and Hinata didn't follow. I had run about a block away before I realized it. I screamed! Several people stared at me some even muttering that I was crazy but I honestly didn't care.

"Hey honey, you need some help?" I looked up at the sweet voice. There in front of me was a girl with beautiful blue eyes and her hair was in a high ponytail. She had a boy standing next to her. He squeezed her hand a little and gave her a warning look. I guess because he thinks I'm crazy. I tried to tell her no, but she wasn't having it and somehow I ended up staying at her place. I told her everything. I cried my eyes out, which made me mad because for some reason I felt like I had promised myself I would never cry again.

At the mention of the boy I ran into she stiffened. I heard he murmur something under her breath but I couldn't make it out. Then she went to her freezer, got out some Ben and Jerry's ice cream and we watched girlie movies. I don't even know this girl and she knows exactly how to cheer me up. She's like my own personal angel. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, she was in the same grade as me, and she wanted to be a florist. She told me she thought we could be the best of friends. I had fallen asleep that night on the couch and for the first time in a long time I didn't dream of **him**. When I woke up however, at the foot of the couch right next to Ino's coffee table was a cherry blossom petal and a note. I raised my eyebrow and picked up the note.

_'I'll be with you soon my dear. We will be together soon. '_

_ -Sasuke_

My eyes widened. Sasuke. My dreams came back to me. Sasuke exists.

.

.

.

.

A/N and that's it for chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think dolls. Review ;)


	3. Wounded Heart

_**A/N Haii, prom was amazing ;) thank you for those who DMed me telling me too have fun. This chapter goes to all my wonderful supporters. Oh, and should I continue to add music links to my profile for each chapter?**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Wounded Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously: At the mention of the boy I ran into she stiffened. I heard he murmur something under her breath but I couldn't make it out. Then she went to her freezer, got out some Ben and Jerry's ice cream and we watched girlie movies. I don't even know this girl and she knows exactly how to cheer me up. She's like my own personal angel. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, she was in the same grade as me, and she wanted to be a florist. She told me she thought we could be the best of friends. I had fallen asleep that night on the couch and for the first time in a long time I didn't dream of him. When I woke up however, at the foot of the couch right next to Ino's coffee table was a cherry blossom petal and a note. I raised my eyebrow and picked up the note.**_

_** 'I'll be with you soon my dear. We will be together soon. '**_

_** -Sasuke**_

_** My eyes widened. Sasuke. My dreams came back to me. Sasuke exists.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

My eyes grew wider. Sasuke really did exist, and he was here. He had stood over me, and probably watched me as I slept. Even though my heart swelled with some sort of emotion, my mind was screaming one thing. Sasuke was a creep. Ino walked into the room and tensed. She looked down towards the coffee table, where I had discarded the note, then quickly left the room cursing. I could hear her talking to that Sai dude. _What time is it? _I looked over towards the clock.

"SHIT!" I screamed and rushed to grab my stuff. I was late for first period. I started to storm out of the place hearing Ino yell for me, but when I got to the front steps of her building, a full head of blond hair came into view. _Naruto? _

As if he heard my steps, which he probably could seeing as he wasn't human, he turned to me with a look of pure sadness. I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Sakura-chan please…" he begged, but I snatched my arm away.

"Please what, Naruto? Let you explain to me, how my best friend and her boyfriend suddenly turned into monsters and killed a giant dog? Huh?" I said with an icy chill in my voice, as I started to walk away.

"Look, I have some really important things to tell you…. Just please, I promise to explain everything, just please." He begged again and tugged on my shirt sleeve like a two year old. His big eyes were watering slightly like he was about to cry . I felt my heart melt and I shook my head with a reluctant nod.

We headed to a corner café called Le Café Au Chocolate. It was owned by a woman who was barely dressed. She had shocking red hair, and was by all means the most beautiful woman with glasses I had ever met. She greeted Naruto with a flirtations wink and then continued to shake her ass at him every chance she got. Naruto just looked at her with disgust.

"Ok, so spill." I said icily glancing over to see the pretty red hair glaring at me. I turned back to Naruto and he then spoke lowly in a harsh low language. The girl 'hmphed' and turned away pouting. Before I asked about that Naruto began.

"The dreams you've been having constantly since last year. There not dreams. There memories. I am your best friend, a demon fox, Kitsune. Hinata, well that's hard to explain. She's a royal demon, but she was born half angel, half demon. Her clan does not wish it, but she is the princess of her clan. It's even worse now that she's my mate. Mates are destined to be together, like two parts of the same bird, as you humans say right. Anyways, back to the point at hand. I am your best friend. The girl that lives in the apartment her and her boyfriend are angels. "He stated and the pretty red head came over to ask what we'd like to eat. He ordered a simple cream cheese croissant with a chocolate milkshake. The turned to me and ordered something called a chocolate gateau with raspberry sauce.

"Ok, so then if you're a demon and Hinatas half demon, half angel, then please explain something else to me." I simply stated as I took a bite of my chocolate cake. _God this is heaven. _

"Yes….?" Naruto said hesitantly. He took a bite of his croissant.

"You've told me about you and Hinata. Ino and Sai, but there's just one other person." I started. The bell rang at the entrance and the red haired girl shot up. I was still watching Naruto when he suddenly stiffened and stood. He rushed over and grabbed me hiding me from the view of whoever walked in.

"Oh, your highness you're here!" I heard the red head gush.

"Get off of me Karin," a deep masculine voice said. A breeze blew in through the open door. As I inhaled a scent hit me. _Wait a minute that smells like the dude I bumped into yesterday._ I tried to peek over Naruto's shoulder to see this strange man, but Naruto would just pull me down.

"Naruto." The deep voiced man said. I heard him take steps towards where we were, and then the footsteps halted. "Everything is good for you I presume." He started to walk past Naruto; I had barely got a glimpse of dark unruly hair.

Naruto took in a deep breath and then glanced over his shoulder at me. "Sakura I'd like for you to meet someone." At the mention of my name the man tensed. He was taller than Naruto, but I still couldn't see his face. I heard the man take in a sharp breath, and then time stopped. Naruto slowly moved to the side and the man in front of me came into full view.

The dark unruly hair, the deep obsidian eyes that can melt you heart away, the perfectly shaped eyebrows, the full luscious lips. It was him. His eyes even though they were so dark widened. He took a step forward. Innocent bystanders were staring at us. He reached out as if to touch me, and I stepped back.

"Let's go Naruto-kun." I said harsher than I should have. I didn't need to know his name I knew it. If my dreams really were memories then this stunningly godlike man in front of me was Sasuke. I took a step to walk past Sasuke, only to once again have my arm grabbed. This time not by Naruto. Sasuke stared at me with a look of anger flashed in his deep eyes. He had his teeth gritted.

"Sakura…." He said almost as if he was talking to an insolent child. I snatched my arm away, looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me." I said and stormed out of the café. I could hear Naruto shouting something , then I heard footsteps rushing after me. I turned to see Sasuke running.

"Goddammit Sakura! Fucking come here!" He shouted as he began to get closer. I took off running at this point_. Got to get away! _I saw a traffic sign slowly turn from not walk to walk and rushed for it . _10, 9, 8, 7, 6; I could make it! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _Out of nowhere a speeding car began to zoom towards me. I screamed, but just before the car came into contact with me I was roughly grabbed and pulled against the very person I was running from. Shock filled through my veins. I felt my heart literally stop. I looked up shocked. Sasuke's hand was now inside the car. _He had stopped it so fast. _His eyes were a deep bloody red with tomeos spinning around his pupil. I looked around to see if the people had seen, but everyone was frozen still.

"Please I can't lose you too." He practically begged. His hands slipped around me. My eyes widened. _He's hugging me. _I thought I couldn't get any more surprised, but then something happened. Sasuke began to cry. He shook with pure agony and with every single bloody red tear he shed I felt my heart ache. I clung to him and rubbed small soothing circles in his back. I don't know how long we stayed like that in the middle of a frozen street. My new white shirt was completely stained in his red tears. I had also missed all of my classes.

I sighed. "Sasuke come with me." I said. I took hold of Sasuke's hand and he gripped on to it. A sigh of relief came out and he relaxed a lot. As we walked I felt Sasuke's eyes watching me. He was waiting patiently. He stiffened when he realized where we were.

"Why are we at your parents' house?" He asked with a slight cringe.

"It's not there house. They died in a car accident about six months ago, along with my boyfriend Haku." I said. Just the small memory still brings tears to my eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke asked and I could practically see his dragon growl.

"Yes, boyfriend. I started dating Haku shortly after you left me. He was the perfect gentleman." I smiled. I felt like a giddy school girl using another boy to make Sasuke jealous, but at the same time I felt guilty.

"Ah, I'm sorry for you lose." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. I opened the front door to MY house. Today had been the last day of the year at Konaha University. The students would be allowed a three month break. As we stepped into the kitchen however Sasuke got a very serious look on his face. He had yet to let go of my hand, and when I went to get something from the fridge he pulled on it to make me face him.

"Did you guys fuck?" he said very seriously. It was very obvious that Sasuke was not to happy about the concept that I had been with another guy.

"That's none of your business." I simply replied.

Suddenly the mood shifted in the room. I was no longer on my feet. I was sitting on the small counter with my hands pinned above my head and Sasuke between my legs. He purred like a cat and pressed closer to me. His head moving up the crook of my neck. I didn't move. I felt his fangs brush against my pulse. He looked at me through his lashes, and gave me a look that turned my legs to goo. He purred again and his hands moved down my body. I felt a moan coming on. He then bite into my flesh gently and sucked. He took a nice long drag of my blood.

Just like that he was gone, chuckling in the corner of the kitchen. My face was probably as red as a tomato. When he saw my face his chuckling became full on laughter. He clutched his stomach, and looked at me with this huge mega-watt smile that showed off his dimples (which I just now noticed he had), and made his dark eyes glow. He wiped at the blood.

"Now, now dear it's not polite to play with a boys feelings. Just because your ashamed your still a virgin." He chuckled again and came closer to me.

I couldn't believe it. He had the nerve to come back into my life, beg me to stay by him, and then tease me_. Goodness, me the Prince of Hell is bipolar. _

Sasuke busted out laughing again.

"Hahahaha…. I forgot I could hear your thoughts, when you don't keep them sealed away. So I'm bipolar am I my dear?" Sasuke said and winked taking sexy steps towards me_. Sexy steps really Sakura. _ Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and had a smug smirk on his lips.

"Don't even say anything." I simply stated to which he chuckled and 'zipped' his lips throwing the invisible key over his shoulder.

Well this is a whole side of Sasuke I've never seen before. He was acting playful, and flirty. He told me about his time in the cell he had locked himself in to stay away from me. He unlocked old memories that I didn't know I possessed. He showed me his true form and pouted when I kept trying to pet him. He got all pink cheeked when I called his other form 'cute'. He got all grumpy. It was weird we were talking like we were the best of friends. I somehow felt closer to him, but then I remembered he only wanted me to become king.

It was late and I was going to tell Sasuke he should go, but when I looked down at him, I found him asleep on my lap. _When had he laid on my lap? _He looked so beautiful. I carefully got up and slipped a pillow under his head. I grabbed a blanket from the supply closet and wrapped it over him. I was about to pull away when Sasuke's hand reached out. He was still asleep, but his grip was strong.

"Don't leave me…" He said. I thought he was having a nightmare until I heard his next line.

"I love you Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N Review for more dears.**_

_**-Somer**_


	4. The Green Eyed Devil

_**A/N So yes I realize Sasuke was a little different than normal ;) I've been asked why Sakura didn't really seem to get as emotional as one should over the death of her parents and boyfriend; well her mother and father had started trying to control her life. (Literally and physically), but she loved them. However, something will be revealed about their deaths later on that will make you understand so please just stay with me I know it's odd but there's a good reason for it. Yes I realize I make quite a few grammatical errors dearies, when I'm on a role with something I don't pay much attention to errors, though I am trying to fix that ^3^ Also I appreciate all the lovely reviews they honestly keep me writing :D**_

.

.

.

.

_Previously: It was late and I was going to tell Sasuke he should go, but when I looked down at him, I found him asleep on my lap. When had he laid on my lap? He looked so beautiful. I carefully got up and slipped a pillow under his head. I grabbed a blanket from the supply closet and wrapped it over him. I was about to pull away when Sasuke's hand reached out. He was still asleep, but his grip was strong._

_ "Don't leave me…" He said. I thought he was having a nightmare until I heard his next line._

_ "I love you Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

The Green Eyed Devil

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

I was warm and I felt so at home. Like my heart was at peace. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. That peace was ruined, however, when I woke up to banging on the door. My eyes shot opened and narrowed on the door. They blazed red and I could see right through the wood. A man with silver gelled hair stood behind it. He was dressed up rather nicely, and had a rose in his hand. My eyes narrowed in on the rose. Who was this motherfucking prick? He was definitely human that much I could tell, and he had black eyes. I guess women would consider him handsome, at least until I walked into the room. I couldn't help the smirk that formed upon my face.

"Oh, for the love of Jashin-sama, Sakura open the door!" the guy shouted. I was about to undress and walk to the door and tell the dude to fuck off, when Sakura came running down the steps in a jade green dress that barely covered anything, and made me hot and ready. She had her make up done to perfection, and hair curled. Until that moment I hadn't realized her hair had grown to out and was now laying just above her nice firm ass, but with the curls brushing against it and the short dress it was definitely noticeable. I was about to tell her just how hot she looked when she rushed past the couch I was on grabbed a jacket and darted out the door.

What the utter fuck.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hidan-kun, ready for our date?" I heard her sweet voice say. Rage brewed inside me. Pure unadulterated rage. I was up and out the door in the blink of an eye.

"What fucking date?!" I roared. The man, Hidan, flinched back and looked scared shitless. _Good the bastard needs to get the fuck away from my Sakura._ My dragon was tearing at my flesh begging to rip the guy to shreds. I knew my eyes were still red. Hell I bet the tomeos were spinning, I was so fucking angry.

"Uhhh look man I didn't know she had a boyfriend-"the Hidan male started only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"Come on Hidan," she said as she glared at me, "Sasuke here is my brother. Now let's go." She began pulling him and walking away.

"Brother! Well then as your fucking brother I forbid you from seeing this boy." I said lowly with venom spewing out in every single syllable. The Hidan fellow looked like he was going to meet this Jashin-sama person he apparently worshiped. Sakura turned to me and the look she sent me was so icy if I wasn't an Uchiha I would have probably shit myself.

"You're not my father Sasuke you can't tell me what to fucking do!" Sakura shouted at me. That's it my demon was ready to rip loose and hell at this point I'd let him. Out of nowhere Naruto appeared and grabbed me pushing me back into the house.

"Naruto!" I roared and smoke pure exited from my mouth. I heard the faint voices of Sakura and that boy as they walked away.

"Look, Sasuke I felt a spike in demonic energy and there's only one person I knew with that much. Dude, you need to calm down." Naruto was moving in front of me while I tried to side step him. I felt myself losing control. "Shit! Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Before I could move a pair of cuffs was put on both of my wrists. I felt my demon being caged down. I looked up to see Hinata standing behind Naruto. Of course the demi-demon was able to make charms to retain your demon essence. I felt my anger rise, but my dragon was caged like a bull.

"Naruto what the fuck!?" I shouted taking steps towards him. I saw the look in his eye. He knew that even without my demon I could beat his ass. The perks of being the most powerful demon ever.

"Look, Sasuke I was going to tell you yesterday before you ran after her." Naruto started while backing away. I felt the force of a shield be placed in front of him. Glancing towards Hinata I watched as she uttered a few words and knew she was the reason for that to. She's protecting her mate. I smirked.

"What exactly is it you didn't tell me." I asked my anger dulled slightly down, as I watched Naruto gulp.

"Well you see, Sakura-chan, she's kinda very popular with men…." Naruto said. _Was he trying to say she's a slut?_ I felt something inside me tighten up. _What was this? _By the look on Naruto's face he had guessed what I thought. "Ah, not like she sleeps with a whole bunch of guys popular, she just goes on lots of date." He said waving his hands back and forth. I felt my eyebrows raise in question.

"Dates?" I asked. _What the hell is a date? _

"Humans go on these outings called 'dates'. Apparently us men taking them expensive places and buy their food and what not and they just act all innocent it's rather dumb…" The sound of knuckles being cracked was heard and he glanced towards Hinata, who looked very annoyed. "Eh, not that there not fun I've took Hinata-chan on quite a few and we have an amazing time." He said scratching his head nervously.

"Hn." Was all I replied with. Turning away and sitting on the couch. _So Sakura likes to go on these 'date' things?_ Naruto sighed and sat beside me.

"You don't get it do you?" Naruto asked. I just looked at him. "If you don't do something she's not gonna want you. There's only so much the fates can do Sasuke."

"What the hell am I supposed to do Naruto?! Act like a fucking human?! I'm the king of fucking hell! I can't do that and she need to stop kidding herself and learn her fucking place!" I shouted while running my hands through my ruffled locks.

"What do we live in the olden times!?" Hinata shouted from where she stood I didn't even offer her a glance. "Ok, you know what Sakura isn't the type of girl who just drops everything for some boy. I've learned that from the time I've spent with her. She's changed. She's not that scared little girl you left to protect. She's just as god damned stubborn as you are and I hate to say it, but she might be worse. If you want her to still be your mate Sasuke-sama your gonna have to bend a little." She finished. I had finally fully looked at her. She had been by Sakura's side for the past year. She probably knew her better than anyone.

"Fuck that." I replied and stood walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Teme?" Naruto was right on my heels.

"To go get Sakura and put an end to this dating issue." I stated. As I walked out the door Naruto quickly got in front of me.

"How?!" he asked. I gave him the most demonic looking smirk I could muster.

"By fucking her brains out." I stated cockily.

"Hmph. Good luck with that." Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto and they started walking away.

Now all I have to do is find my cherry blossom.

As I past a news stand I saw a broadcast that brought a smirk to my face.

Tonight's a blood moon. Well looks like your mine now baby.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV.**

Out of all the men I've gone on dates with this is probably the worst. He kept talking about this stupid religion and then bringing up how terrifying my 'brother' was.

"I thought I was going to die." He said for the fortieth time tonight. I began to laugh only to stop when a tightening sensation began in the pit of my stomach. _What the?_ Hidan apparently saw a look of discomfort on my face and offered to take me home. Which I declined. As we said goodbye and he tried to lean in for a kiss I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a news broad cast. I told Hidan that I might be coming down with something and he backed off and left with a final good bye.

"Hey can you turn that up?" I asked the guy at the stand, where the news cast was being broadcasted. He said sure and turned it up.

-_**News Broadcast-**_

"_**In other news today a rare event can be witnessed tonight, as the moon in which we all adore will turn an eerie red color. That's right folks the rare spectacle known as the 'Blood Moon' we'll be occurring tonight. Once, said to be the night the demons come out to reach havoc, this wonderful sight will be a once in a millennium chance. So be sure to take lots of pictures and send them in."**_

_**-End Of Broadcast-**_

I felt my eyes widened and I heard the man asking if I was all right.

"Yes, thanks again." I replied while walking away. Inside I was screaming. I had to hide. I had to get away.

I made it to a corner before a rush hit me. My stomach began to tighten and I felt a sharp pain. As I leaned against the side of the building I watched as people passed me looking at me like I was crazy.

"Ughhh." I moaned in pain and doubled over. It felt like something was tearing out my insides. _What is this pain? _I looked up at the sky and saw that it was twilight. _SHIT! _I tried to move from the wall but the pain kept me pinned. I focused on just trying to breather, because if I didn't I was afraid I'd stop. Something changed the pain seemed to slowly ease off. I looked up and spotted him. Not even a block away.

My legs reacted faster than my body and I took off running in the opposite direction. I heard him laugh, but it wasn't the same laugh of the kind boy that I had witnessed yesterday. This laugh was evil. It was somehow warped. _Had he caught me in an allusion again? _I had gotten rather far away from him, and he oddly wasn't running after me. _Why isn't he chasing me? _I had just about gotten to another street corner when the pain hit me again full force. I fell to my knees. This time it was worse. _What IS this!? _ I heard his dark laughter. I heard his footsteps, hell I could practically hear him breathing.

"Do you wanna know what that pain is Saku-chan?" he asked. He was now just a foot away. The pain ebbed off and as soon as I tried to run again it came back full force.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in utter torment.

Sasuke was suddenly right beside me. He grabbed me and smirked evilly. The pain instantly went away when he touched me. He brought his lips to my ear. A spark of pleasure ran down my spine and settled right between my legs. _What the? _

"It's your body telling you it's time to mate." He stated and licked his way over to my lips. "and it's about time we got this over with don't you think?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N Uht ohhhhh evil Sasu-chan's back. Ahaha did y'all miss him ;) Review for more dearies. Oh and don't forget to check out my other story **__**Capturing Your Bloody Heart**__**.**_

_**-Somer**_


End file.
